Pronunciation exercises: \uː\ vs \ʊ\
Together with the page possible pronunciation difficulties, this page sets out some common words that can be used to become more aware of how you can improve your pronunciation of the vowel sounds /uː/ and /ʊ/. /uː/ is longer than /ʊ/. /uː/ is often a diphthong ʉwEnglish Speech Services, GOOSE backing, December 24, 2013. or uw.Merriam-Webster's Learner's Dictionary. See for example continuous. A simple way of introducing the difficulty is with common words with /ʊ/ like good and foot; words with /uː/ are much more common and will probably pose no problem to students. Since spelling is of little help, separating both sounds is a bigger challenge than the case of /ɪ/ vs /iː/. Note that some native speakers don't make a distinction between /uː/ and /ʊ/. This happens mainly in Scotland, but also in Ulster, and Singapore.Wikipedia, Foot–goose merger. /uː/ A word can't end in stressed /ʊ/. In bold words that can't be confused. *With "oo": boot - choose - cool - fool - loose - moon - pool - root - school - soon - stool - too - tool *With "u" and magic e: absolute - include - June - rule *With "u": brutal - conclusion - flu - truth *With "ew": blew - brew - chew - crew - drew - screw - threw *With "ou": group - soup - through - you - youth *With "o": lose - move - tomb - who /ʊ/ *With "oo": book - cook - foot - good - hook - look - shook - stood - took - wood - wool *With "u": bull - bullet - bush - cushion - full - pudding - pull - push - put - sugar *With "ou": could - would - should *With "o": bosom - wolf - woman Normally only a few consonants follow /ʊ/. */d/: could - good - hood - pudding - should - stood - wood - would */g/: sugar */k/: book - brook - cook - crook - hook - rook - shook - took */l/: bull - bullet - full - pull - wolf - wolves - wool */m/: woman */ʃ/: bush - cushion - push */t/: chutzpah - foot - put - soot */tʃ/: butch - butcher /uː/ or /ʊ/ The following words are mainly pronounced with /uː/, but some people pronounce them with /ʊ/. The proportion of people pronouncing /ʊ/ is decreasing in time. */f/: hoofhttp://dictionary.reference.com/browse/hoof - roofhttp://dictionary.reference.com/browse/roof */m/: bedroom - blooming (swear word) - broom - groom - mushroom - room - roomy */t/: root (/rʊt/ is heard only in American English)''http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/root Minimal pairs There are very few minimal pairs, which explains why the /ʊ/ sound is seldom taught. Common words *fool - full; Luke - look; pool - pull; Verbal forms *cooed - could; shooed - should; stewed - stood; wooed - would; Others *Boole - bull; kook - cook; suit - soot ''(black powder produced by burning); who'd - hood; Rhymes With /uː/ *pool - rule; too - flu - true - you - who - chew - through; youth - truth; With /ʊ/ *good - could; wool - pull; foot - put; Both sounds in the same word These words can be used to practice: schoolbook, footstool, bulletproof. Some curious contrasts Which of the following words do not contain /u:/? There is one: *you - moon - who - through - book - true - grew - rude; Which two of the following words do not contain /ʊ/: *would - book - good - food - soup - wool - foot - cook? Anticipated pronunciation difficulties depending on L1 Spanish Most Spanish speakers have difficulty distinguishing between /uː/ and /ʊ/. While /uː/ is very similar to the Spanish letter "u'", it is actually much longer. '/ʊ/ is much shorter and of a different quality. Many teachers don't teach the difference explicitly in the belief that students will imitate the teacher. However some Spanish speakers are very difficult to convince that boot and book have a different vowel or that pull and pool are not homophones. References See also *Decoding the letter U *Homophones *Decoding exercises: "oo" External links u~ - u~1